fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HankGuideDude
???? Why does everyone think i'm bad? Why? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 06:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well, you had some ideas that failed in recognition, and ideas that fairly already existed at.... Patience is all what you need. 10:50, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question About Quglub's pic... Is the black in between her shells and her head supposed to be there? It just sorta strikes me as odd, as its usually blue... As you can see, her pic now looks like this- If the borders were colored normally, she would look like this- . Unless the black is intentional, of course. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :ZX initially made that with black BG, but the dark areas were there. When I changed the BG, I thought I'd leave it there. But now, the 2nd option is probably for the best. 16:30, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Question Can I open the pollening center? Its like the breeding center but for plants from the greenhouse. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:36, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : Pollinating Center? Hmm, we already had some breeding with plants, and plants aren't that different from other species (like Carts, Crabs, and even Chains). From what I learned in Biology, the flower evolves when pollinated, but that doesn't cause any more plants to appear (maybe more stems). I don't know if it'd work, I think others should approve whether it should exist or not.... 12:47, September 8, 2011 (UTC) TFM's idea: Absolutely not. HGD's idea: Maybe a little. 15:06, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : I would think this has some potential, but I didn't really understood biology (except dominant and recessive genes).... 16:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I get the idea, but pets from the Greenhouse have already bred in the Breeding Center, so... nope. Sorry. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Vacation I will be gone for a little while, just this weekend. Please respond if anyone asks for me. 14:28, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Allie Please, can you be a allie of Fanland? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) : For now, I'll consider. 11:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) : But if after your war, Fanland and Trolland will make peace with each other, then yes. Otherwise, I'd be traitoring Trolland and then be left in the dust (just like the fan adventure: Be The Sea-Dweller Low Blood, my fav). That's why I said "I'll consider", if case things will fall apart. Oh, and it's "Ally", not "Allie".... 12:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::You read the Sea-Dweller Lowblood? .D LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Sounds like I'm not the only one here. 15:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Your name It's red in my screen... Oh, and LD's too. - 0176 - - SPAM - - 15:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) : It's some kind of MediaWiki thing that makes the names of Admins in red, and Bureaucrats (ZX) in Purple. 16:04, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::ASGSDGSFGAG. I can't tell if my name is a dead-link or not now. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll make it blue now.... 16:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::There. Now we're known as "highbloods" (or "lowbloods" in a certain fan-adventure....). 16:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Welp, after a series of testing, I changed it into Brown, Since it is most distinguished. I have to chance the Common.css, because it affects the editing window. 17:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) My giant Angry Tabuu 18:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Like It? Angry Tabuu 19:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Are you gonna put it up for adoption or something?D7015 TalkFactory 19:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I just like size of this enemy. Angry Tabuu 19:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Heck, it's bigger then the SR srceen!D7015 TalkFactory 19:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Heck, it's bigger then Cassiopeia, but certaintly not bigger than Iamlevel (though I used a shrinker to shrink him to a x1 sized pet). Iamlevel have the size of 4 levels (both feets are levels, and the head represents the size of at least 2 levels). Oh and you gonna put it for adoption? Samuel17 20:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Lag removed. It's Iamlevel, not "lamlevel". Cassiopeia is visible from the SR map and is the same size as Iamlevel. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC)